Karma
by Haruno De Hatake
Summary: Sasuke se sentía estúpido, él ayudaría a Sakura a salir con su hermano; y en lugar de eso, terminó enamorado de ella, no se supone que un "Cupido" termine enamorado de uno de sus "objetivos"; ahora se sentía más que terrible, porque sabía más que a la perfección que a Itachi también le gustaba Sakura, lo cual le provoco hakeca. ¡Sasuke Uchiha estaba estaba enamorado!


Sasuke se sentía estúpido, él ayudaría a Sakura a salir con su hermano; y en lugar de eso, terminó enamorado de ella, no se supone que un "Cupido" termine enamorado de uno de sus "objetivos"; ahora se sentía más que terrible, porque sabía más que a la perfección que a Itachi también le gustaba Sakura, lo cual le provoco jaqueca, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Decirle a su hermano que olvidara su amor por Sakura porque él también estaba enamorado de ella? No, eso era más estúpido que la ocasión misma por la que estaba pasando, ¡Uchiha Sasuke estaba enamorado!.

Itachi más que su hermano, fue su padre tras la muertes de los propios; fue más que nada por eso, que Itachi jamás había salido con chicas, todo con tal de prestar el 90% de atención a su hermano menor y un 10% a la empresa Uchiha que heredo luego de la famosa tragedia; más sin embargo eso no impedía que Itachi fuera perseguido por múltiples chicas y terminaran ahuyentadas tras el rechazo de este.

Era por eso mismo que Sasuke se sentía estúpido, años atrás Sakura estaba más que loca por él y le importaba poco; y como la luna se lleva al sol por la noche, Sakura se enamoró de un día para otro de Itachi, tal vez esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tal vez Sasuke se sintió extraño al no tener a Sakura detrás de él todo el día, al no sentir su penetrante mirada toda la clase, sus sonrojos cada vez que le dirigía la mirada, los susurros que le mandaba a Ino mientras lo observaba directamente a la cara o los gritos y amenazas que recibía e igualmente mandaba a Karin o a Ino para alejarlas de él; o quizás tal vez fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacía Sakura, tal vez se dio cuenta de que le gustaba al menos un poco, o quizás mucho.

Fue ese el día en que se dio cuenta de lo incomodo pero agradable y nada solitario que era tenerla detrás de él todo el día, lo importante que se sentía al recibir su penetrante en la espalda toda la clase, lo hermosa y adorable que se veía al sonrojarse cuando le hablaba, la curiosidad que nunca lo invadió por saber que era lo que le susurraba a Ino, ahora se había convertido en el deseo más grande; y fue entonces cuando extrañó que Sakura exigiera a Karin e Ino que se alejaran de su territorio, claro, él solía ser el territorio de la frentona.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, recordando aquella vez que Sakura le confesó sus sentimientos... Que más bien eran para Itachi.

- ¿Sa.. Sasuke kun... Podríamos hablar unos m.. Minutos?.

Su voz nunca se había escuchado tan molesta y ver su notable sonrojo y la manera en que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos fue la clave que lo ayudo a saber lo que estaba por decir... O lo que creía que diría.

- Ahora no Sakura.- Negó.- Mi hermano me espera.- Dio media vuelta ignorándola y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos.

- E..Es sobre tu hermano.- Dicho esto paró en seco.

- ¿Qué hay con él?.- Preguntó sin rodeos y sin voltear aun.

- Emmm pues... Lo que pasa es que...- Sakura comenzó a mover su píe sobre el suelo, lo cual expuso sus ya notables nervios.

- Al grano Sakura, tengo que irme.

- Qui.. quisiera salir con tu hermano y me gustaría que me ayudaras con e.. eso.

Procesar la información adquirida fue complicado y sin embargo tardó solo segundos para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que yo te ayudaré?.

- Bu.. bueno es que tú... eres su hermano y mi amigo, creí que podrías ayudarme.

El saber que lo consideraba solo su amigo en ese entonces le alegró el día, aceptó ayudarla con tal de que se alejara de él y sin embargo a los días se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo; Se había enamorado de Haruno Sakura luego de saber que la misma quería a otro; y que no era "otro" cualquiera, era su hermano. Sus más oscuros pensamientos le hacían creer que la razón de su ridículo enamoramiento se daba ya que tenía la sensación de que Sakura le pertenecía a él y no sería de nadie más.

Y lo peor de todo era tener que soportar a las pesadas de Ino y Karin detrás de él todo el día, incluso llegaba a creer que Sakura las intimidaba para alejarse de él, justa razón de que ahora esas dos no le dieran espacio personal.

Sola una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza sin respuesta algúna.

¿Desde cuando Sakura Haruno se había convertido en una necesidad? No tenía mucho tiempo si quería resolverla antes de que ocurriera algo de lo cual arrepentirse.

_

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó su voz.

Se puso de píe lo más rápido posible y abrió la puerta saliendo de su habitación.

Ella estaba ahí.

Usaba un vestido rojo a mitad del muslo, un casual pero sexy maquillaje y su tipico peinado que consistía en no hacer nada a su cabello y dejarlo suelto a los hombros.

Más que su vestuario, algo llamó su atención:

Itachi y Sakura se tomaban la mano.

- Ya somos novios.- Confesó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sola había una explicación para eso, el karma se encargó de que Sasuke pagara cada rechazo y humillación que hizo pasar a Sakura.


End file.
